yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiba and Alister's first Duel
Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Pegasus Turn 1: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then Normal Summons "Toon Alligator" (800/1600) in Defense Position and Sets a Card. Turn 2: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Spear Dragon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1900/0) in Attack Position. "Spear Dragon" attacks and destroys "Toon Alligator". "Spear Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Pegasus (Pegasus 4000 → 3700). Since "Spear Dragon" attacked, its second effect activates, switching it to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. Kaiba Sets two Cards. Turn 3: Pegasus Pegasus draws "Toon Table of Contents" and subsequently activates it to add "Toon World" from his Deck to his hand. Pegasus then pays 1000 Life Points (Pegasus 3700 → 2700) in order to activate "Toon World". Pegasus then Normal Summons "Toon Masked Sorcerer" (900/1400) in Attack Position. Seto then activates his face-down "Cloning" to Special Summon a "Clone Token" with the same stats as "Toon Masked Sorcerer" (900/1400) in Attack Position. Since both players control a "Toon" monster, neither player can attack directly with their "Toon Masked Sorcerer." Seto explains to Pegasus that if either "Toon Masked Sorcerer" or the Token is destroyed, the other is destroyed with it. Turn 4: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He then Tributes "Clone Token" and "Spear Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Pegasus then activates his face-down "Toon Mask" to Tribute "Toon Masked Sorcerer" and Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" (3000/2500) from his Deck in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates "Shrink" to halve the ATK of "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" ("Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon": 3000 → 1500/2500). Kaiba then activates "Charm of Lamentation". Now as long as this card is face-up, Kaiba can draw a card whenever one of his monsters fails to destroy one of Pegasus' monsters by battle. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon", but "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" dodges the attack. The effect of "Charm of Lamentation" activates, letting Seto to draw a card. On the End Phase, the effect of "Shrink" expires ("Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon": 1500 → 3000/2500). Turn 5: Pegasus Pegasus draws. He then pays 500 Life Points (Pegasus 2700 → 2200) in order to allow "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" to attack. "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" attacks directly via its own effect, but Seto activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Pegasus then activates "Toon Rollback" in order to conduct his Battle Phase again this turn. He then Tributes "Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Toon Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. "Toon Dark Magician Girl" attacks directly via its own effect (Seto 4000 → 2000). Turn 6: Kaiba Kaiba draws. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks "Toon Dark Magician Girl", but "Toon Dark Magician Girl" dodges the attack. The effect of "Charm of Lamentation" activates, letting Seto draw a card ("A Wingbeat of "Giant Dragon"). Kaiba then activates "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon" to return "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to his Hand and destroy all Magic and Trap Cards on the field. Since "Toon World" is no longer on the Field, "Toon Dark Magician Girl" is destroyed. Kaiba then Normal Summons "Versago the Destroyer" (1100/900) in Defense Position. Turn 7: Alister At this point, Alister drops his Pegasus disguise and reveals himself; switching the copy of Pegasus' deck he was using with his real deck and replacing the two cards in his hand with two randomly drawn from his deck. Alister draws "The Seal of Orichalcos" and subsequently activates it. From now on, all of Alister's monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his "soul". Alister Normal Summons "Gorlag" (1000 → 1500/1000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Gorlag", it gains 500 ATK for each FIRE-Attribute Monster on the field. There is currently one ("Gorlag": 1500 → 2000/1000). "Gorlag" attacks and destroys Seto's "Versago the Destroyer". At the end of the Battle Phase, the second effect of "Gorlag" activates, allowing Alister to revive "Versago the Destroyer" (1100 → 1600/900) in Attack Position as a FIRE-Attribute monster under his control ("Gorlag": 2000 → 2500/1000). Alister Sets a card. Turn 8: Kaiba Seto's hand contains "Crush Card", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", and "Pitch-Dark Dragon". Seto draws. He then Normal Summons "Pitch-Dark Dragon" (900/600) in Defense Position and Sets a Card ("Crush Card"). Alister then activates his face-down "Royal Decree"; now all other Trap Cards will be negated so long as "Royal Decree" is face-up. Turn 9: Alister Alister draws. "Gorlag" attacks and destroys "Pitch-Dark Dragon". "Versago the Destroyer" attacks directly (Seto 2000 → 400). At the end of the Battle Phase, the second effect of "Gorlag" activates, allowing Alister to revive "Pitch-Dark Dragon" in Attack Position (900 → 1400/600) as a FIRE-Attribute monster under his control ("Gorlag": 2500 → 3000/1000). Turn 10: Kaiba Seto draws "Card of Demise" and subsequently activates it to draw until he has five Cards in his hand (his hand contains two cards so he draws three cards). Five turns after "Card of Demise" is activated, Seto must discard his entire hand during his Standby Phase. Kaiba then activates "White Dragon Ritual" to Tribute "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from his hand and Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon" (1900/1200) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Paladin of White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Pitch-Dark Dragon" (Alister 2200 → 1700) ("Gorlag": 3000 → 2500/1000). "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gorlag" (Alister 1700 → 1200). Since "Gorlag" has been destroyed, all the monsters that were Special Summoned via the effect of "Gorlag" are also destroyed due to the third effect of "Gorlag". Seto then activates the second effect of "Paladin of White Dragon" to Tribute itself and Special Summon another "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Turn 11: Alister Alister draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Alister then activates "Aetonyx Flame" to destroy all of Seto's monsters that aren't FIRE-Attribute Fiend-Type monsters and revive "Gorlag" (1000 → 2000/1000) in Attack Position; however Alister is forbidden from conducting his Battle Phase this turn. Alister then activates "Fire Whip" to revive Seto's two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3000 → 3500/2500 for both) in Attack Position as FIRE-Attribute monsters under his control ("Gorlag": 2000 → 3000/1000). Alister Sets a card. Turn 12: Kaiba Seto has a vision and unlocks the "The Fang of Critias". It is the card he drew during his Draw Phase. Seto then activates "The Fang of Critias" to target his face-down "Crush Card" in order to Special Summon "Doom Virus Dragon" (1900/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Doom Virus Dragon" activates upon being Summoned, allowing Kaiba to destroy every monster Alister controls with 1500 ATK or more. "Doom Virus Dragon" attacks directly, but Alister activates his face-down "Contagion of Madness" to inflict damage to Seto equal to half the ATK of "Doom Virus Dragon" at the same time that Alister takes Battle Damage (Seto 400 → 0; Alister 1200 → 0). Notes Category:Waking the Dragons Duels